


I Missed You A Whole Lot

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angels, M/M, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses Cas more than anyone could imagine. Sometimes its hard but things can get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You A Whole Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when i felt pretty crappy and sad and it just felt like a good idea to write so i did. Maybe its rubbish maybe its alright who knows. enjoy.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean shouted, slamming his fist against the coffee table. "Where are you man? We need you. I need you..." Dean hung his head between his head and closed his eyes. Behind his closed eyelids blue eyes and the rustle of feathers that announced arrival or departure haunted his thought. His mind was playing ruthless tricks on him. Everywhere he looked he could swear he would see a long trench coat, in his dreams always Cas' insistent piercing blue eyes. Dean and begged and prayed and shouted and screamed at the sky. The last time he'd screamed himself hoarse and lost his voice, and that was when Sammy told him it was time to give up; Cas wasn't coming back. But still Dean prayed every night. He'd tell Cas about his day, what they'd been hunting, how he was feeling, how much he missed him, how much he wanted him to come home.   
A slight draft blew through the room, followed by the quiet sound of stirring wings. Dean sighed. He was sick of the stupid mind games. "Just stop," He whispered into the empty room, "Don't you think it hurts enough?". A strangled sob caught in his throat and he held his breath, refusing to let the tears fall, the time for crying was over and done. Dean crinkled his eyes shut tight and slowly released his breath, rubbing his hand across his face as if trying to delete the evidence of his sleepless night. He opened his eyes and moaned quietly, "Great now I'm having hallucinations!", for stood in front of him stood his angel. The very angel he had been screaming for for the past few months. The angel who had sacrificed everything for Dean. The angel Dean would sacrifice anything for. He looked exactly the same as when Dean last saw him; hair dishevelled and messy, sticking out in odd directions, tie, as always, loose and askew, Cas' trench coat, clean and neat and ever so familiar. The hallucination tilted its head in confusion and Den felt his heart twinge with guilt, regret and sadness. The blue eyes he had fallen in love with searched his face, crinkled at the corners, it felt like they were looking straight into his soul. A tear spilled unwillingly down Dean's cheek. "I just want you to come home Cas," He choked out, "I just want you to come home to me, where you belong.". He sank to the floor and curled himself into a tight ball and let the sobs come. They vibrated through his body, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, his head on his knees, eyes squeezed shut; tears streaming down his cheeks and broken gasps rasping between his tear dampened lips. He never heard the hallucination move, but suddenly a hand squeezed his shoulder, warm and firm, and Dean looked up, straight into those bright, blue eyes.  
"Dean". Cas' gravelly voice broke through Dean's sobs and sent a shiver down his spine. "Dean," Cas slowly repeated, "I came home Dean. Its okay. I came home.". Cas gently brought Dean to his feet, with tears still streaming down Dean's face, and then pulled him fiercely into a hug. It lasted forever. Dean never wanted to let him go. He buried his head deep into the angels shoulder and breathed deeply in,inhaling the scent of the angel. Feeling his warmth and how real he was. Dean balled his hands into the back of Cas' coat. "Real." He assured himself, his tears leaving darkened marks on the angels shoulder. "Real." Cas agreed, "Not a hallucination. Real.". Dean released his best friend from his firm grasp and pushed him back a step. "Cas." Dean breathed, not believing what was happening. Cas had been missing for months, he had searched for him top and bottom since the angels fell. He would have nightmares of finding Cas broken on the side of the road, powerless, graceless and lifeless. He dreamt of the angels raining from the heavens, wings being ripped right from the centre of their graces. He would wake up soaked in sweat, and it was never surprising to find fat, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. Some nights he wouldn't sleep at all, scared of what he would find in his dreams. But this wasn't a nightmare, he wasn't asleep. This was real. His and Cas, awake, alive, together.  
"I missed you Dean." Cas mumbled, averting his eyes in embarrasment.  
"I missed you too Cas."  
Cas smiled awkwardly at him and Dean smiled back.  
"I missed you a whole lot" Dean whispered before pulling Cas into a rib crushing hug. "I missed you more than you could know.".


End file.
